fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerza
|magic1= Heavenly Body Magic |character2= Erza Scarlet |kanji2= エルザ・スカーレット |romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |alias2= Titania |age2= 19 |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2= Requip: The Knight | imagegallery= Jerza/Image Gallery | imagegallerysize= 310px }} Jellal X Erza (ジェラールXエルザ Jerāru X Eruza), also known as Jerza, is a semi-canon pair, as seen through various events in both the anime and manga. This pair consists of the Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet and Mage of the Crime Sorcière Guild, Jellal Fernandes. About Jellal and Erza Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes is an extremely powerful Mage who employs Heavenly Body Magic. He is one of the first antagonists in the series, posing as a member of the Magic Council and taking up the name Siegrain. He believes himself to be the Dark Mage Zeref's chosen one, and attempted to resurrect Zeref through the use of the R-System and the Tower of Heaven, although it was later revealed that it was Ultear controlling him all along. He was shown to be cruel and sadistic, treating other people's lives as a game and manipulating them as he pleases. He is eventually defeated by Natsu and has since returned to his former kind self, as shown when he sacrificed himself in Erza's place in order to save their lives. What happened to him after the events in the Tower of Heaven was unknown, but he was then later shown unconscious in the hands of Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis. After Wendy revived him, it was revealed that he had amnesia, and was portrayed to be a self-loathing, guilt-ridden man after Erza had revealed his former wicked deeds. He eventually turns in himself to the Magic Council, where it was thought that he would receive life imprisonment or the death penalty to pay for his crimes. Seven years passed, Jellal, along with Meredy and Ultear, shows once more to Fairy Tail, now a part of an Independent Guild called Crime Sorcière. He states that he has but one goal, and that is to defeat Zeref and to rid the world of Dark Guilds. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Guild who employs Requip: The Knight as her main Magic, which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, Titania. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the "Guild's disciplinarian" as she often berates and scolds Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone. She also becomes more interactive, even taking part in the guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Both Jellal and Erza were kidnapped and taken as slaves to the Tower of Heaven where they first met. When Erza stated that she did not have a surname, Jellal gave her the surname, Scarlet, from her vividly red hair. They repeatedly tried to protect each other from the people guarding the Tower of Heaven, until such time the slaves began to revolt. However, Jellal became possessed by 'Zeref' and drove Erza away, threatening to kill the other slaves if she ever returns or tell anyone about the Tower's existence. From then on, Erza and Jellal led separate and drastically different lives. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guild-mates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Jellal's History After driving Erza away, Jellal took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven. He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves of the island and declared that it was Erza who destroyed the ship, after she had gone mad with her newly-acquired powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. Meanwhile, Jellal began to hone his Magic, and was once even shown under the guidance of the leader of the Oración Seis, Brain. He soon became extremely powerful, enough for him to join the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Magic Council, posing as his own twin, 'Siegrain' through the use of a Thought Projection. During his time in the Magic Council, Jellal had run into Erza, although managed to prevent her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother. Relationship When talking to Jellal, Erza becomes soft and calm to cheer him up. She also tells him to be positive as she is with him, despite the crimes and sins he committed in the past and his previous attempts to kill her. She also wants Jellal to feel at ease around her, and feel that he doesn't need to feel guilty around here, because she has allready forgiven him. Erza is also willing to be somewhat "rough" just for Jellal to accept his sins and live for the future, as just when she scolded him and slapped him for wishing his own death. She also worries and always cries for him, having tears in both her eyes, determining so much sorrow, as it is seen when Jellal is taken away.When Jellal gets arrested, Erza looks onto to pray and frogive him for his past actions. But it is shown in the Tenrou Island arc, that Jellal is the source of Erza's power, as well as her guildmates. Erza is somewhat confused at first to hear Jellal's voice, but finds the strength from his words. After their talk with each other about the strange magical presence in the Grand Magic Games, Erza looks back at him, somewhat worried and thankful. She also worries for him inthe Grand Magic Games Arc. Erza is shown to return Jellal's feelings for her, for example, when they were about to Kiss. Its is hinted that in the episode "I am with you" Erza, while talking to Jellal, was about to confess her feelings but was interupted by Ichiya. In front of Erza, Jellal is somewhat calm and talks kindly to her. He also does nothing and accepts everything Erza does, knowing that it's just one of his punishments. Jellal tries to protect Erza as he could, even if he has to fight when he's lacking of Magical power. Jellal also wants Erza to be happy, to the point of pushing her away and lying to her that he has a fiancee during their kiss, as he believes that he is just making Erza sad. Jellal is also willing to be hurt just for Erza, to the point of 'torturing' himself into not falling in love again with Erza, though it is obvious that he is still in love with her. He did that in an assumption that Erza would be happy even without him. After they talk about the mysterious magical presence in the Grand Magic Games and walk away, he silently thanked Erza for having a 'normal talk'. Synopsis Lullaby Arc Jellal and Erza are first seen in the Lullaby Arc, when Erza was called to the Magic Council, as various structures were destroyed during their battle with the Lullaby. While walking to the judgement room, Erza meets Siegrain, who is thought to be Jellal's twin brother, not knowing that it is actually Jellal's thought projection. Jellal then tells Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret to the Magic Council, and leans his head towards her. Somewhere else, Jellal hopes that Erza does not ruins his plans. While in the mock trial, Jellal looks at Erza and grins at her. Tower of Heaven Arc In this arc, Erza's past, unknown by her friends, was revealed. Loke invited the four of them(Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray) to a luxury resort. During her stay on the beach, Erza has a dream about her slave life at the Tower of Heaven. When she wakes up from the daydream, Lucy invites her to go to the resort's casino. While playing at the casino, Erza's childhood friends, Shô, Milliana and Simon, showed up. The group intended to take Erza back to the Tower of Heaven where Jellal was waiting for her return. Erza then has a short flashback, revealing her imprisonment with Jellal and the rest of her old friends. Jellal and Erza have been friends for a long time. They first met in the Tower of Heaven back when it was being constructed. During this time, Jellal gave Erza a last name, Scarlet. Jellal cared deeply for her, to the point of changing places with her when she was about to admit to a crime that she didn't commit. Oración Seis Arc Everyone rejoices as they are reunited. Erza says that she will support Jellal and he does not need to care about his memories. At this moment, they stare at each other, only for the new Magic Council to interrupt and arrest Hoteye and Jellal for their past criminal acts. As Jellal willingly gives himself up to the Council, Lahar warns him that this will probably be the last time he ever sees them again, for he will either be given the death sentence or life imprisonment. Suddenly, an angered Natsu starts to fight against the Council, trying to bring Jellal back. This causes every other Mage to fight for Jellal as well, except for Erza, who can only tremble in sadness and watch the chaos. Erza decides to stop the commotion once and for all, and lets the Council take Jellal away. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair, implying that he remembers the time he chose her last name, "Scarlet". They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly. Erza later sits alone, crying for the loss of her friend as she remembers when she and Jellal were together as kids, and him choosing her last name based on her hair color. Tears starts to flow from both of her eyes as she remembers her childhood memories with Jellal. Grand Magic Games Arc After a day of celebration in the Spirit world, Virgo informs the gang that time runs different in the Spirit World than in Earth Land, thus they have lost almost the whole three months of training in the one day. Once they realize this, Erza and the others become depressed until the group is contacted by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. After a brief reunion, Ultear decides to increase everyone in Fairy Tail's power by activating their "Second Origin" with her improved Arc of Time. Erza and Jellal go off to talk privately, and she asks him if all of his memories have returned, with him confirming that they have. He tells her he's prepared to die if she wants to seek revenge for him killing their friend Simon, however Erza says she won't because Simon wouldn't have wanted that. When he says that he thinks death is the only way to truly redeem his sins, Erza slaps him and pulls on his collar, accidentally causing the two of them to fall off the rocky ledge they were sitting on and into a large flower field, with Jellal landing on top of her. .While on top of her, Jellal and Erza are about to kiss kiss. However, Jellal pushes her away and tells her that he can't because he has a fiancee. When Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy later take their leave, Erza sees them off. She smiles and remarks to herself that Jellal is a clumsy liar, referring to the fact that she knew he lied about having a fiancee, but accepts his decision on their relationship. Category:Jerza Category:Needs Help Category:Semi-Canon Category:Under Construction